


Consular Homecoming

by InfraVioletUltraRed



Series: From Radish Farmer to the Zora Royal Consort [17]
Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-28 06:21:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15042659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InfraVioletUltraRed/pseuds/InfraVioletUltraRed
Summary: Finally, Reader and Family make their way to Kakariko, supposedly on a diplomatic visit.





	Consular Homecoming

You looked in the mirror as the bustling continued around you. You were dressed already, in the most formal clothes you owned (which, seeing as you were the Consort, were very fancy clothes). You had been trying to help Sidon and the attendants get the pups dressed, but thinking too hard about why you were all getting dressed this way-- and there was a distinct reason-- had you on the brink of panicking.

So you’d decided to look at yourself in the mirror for a little while until you settled down.

But you couldn’t leave all the work to other people. So you turned from the mirror and sank to a knee, calling one of your daughters over.

“Etora, come here.”

She trotted over, and you adjusted her headband, so it would sit better on her head. When she was prepared to your satisfaction, you smoothed the dress she’d been put in and scooped her into your arms spinning once as she giggled. You put her back on the ground and gestured for Pearl to come to you.

She did, and you tutted over her much the same way you had over her sister, fluffing her dress instead of smoothing it, shifting her collar this way and that until it sat centered on her throat.

Oh, that reminded you. You rose and called to an attendant for your collar. After all, you had no crown (yet, and hopefully not soon), so that was the only marker you did have.

It was brought and around your neck, stone swinging into the dip in your collarbone, in an instant.

Sidon, of course, was dressing Lotus, making sure every bit of armor sat correctly, that Lotus stood tall (“just like we practiced!” Sidon goaded him), his little feather waving as he fidgeted. Lotus really did look exactly like a smaller version of Sidon; Sidon and Dorephan had shown you pictographs of Sidon in his infancy and toddler-hood, and it was almost as if you had been seeing Lotus.

...down to the uncomfortably long caudal fin. And the lovely crest!

And Lotus wasn’t the only one who looked exceptionally like a member of the family. When you had finished up with Pearl, she’d toddled over to Sidon to show off her new bracelets, now that she was allowed to wear them.

Sidon took on a bit of a sad expression. “Oh my Pearl, you look so much like my dear sister, your late Aunt Mipha.” He scooped her up and rubbed his nose with hers. “Are you going to be good today?”

“Yes, Daddy,” she replied softly.

“Good. And you, Etora?”

“I’ll be good!” She replied from her spot near you, clinging to the fabric of your garment.

Sidon offered a hand to Lotus. “And of course you’ll be on your best behavior, won’ t you?”

He nodded solemnly. “Yes, father.”

You took Etora’s hand, and the five of you left the room, thanking the attendants as you went.

Your first stop was the stable, to get Nyx. Sidon and the pups were in waterproof outfits, so they would be traveling by waterways, and you would have to ride alongside them all the way to the village.

And of course, the people of Kakariko Village would recognize Nyx, even if they didn’t recognize you right away.

There she was, garlanded in lotuses and water lilies. You heaved a sigh, handing Etora off to stick with Sidon now. Etora took Pearl’s hand, and they all looked up at you-- well, Sidon looked down. You mounted Nyx, kissed Sidon briefly, and sighed again.

“All right. Here we go!”

You rode Nyx down the bright blue bridge marking the Domain’s entrance, and briefly thought of the other times you’d ridden _up_ the bridge, _into_ the Domain-- the first time you’d come and been introduced by Link, and especially the day you’d arrived to stay.

_

You had planned to go home again later that night, to sneak in through your window again, after you’d come home and gotten Nyx settled in.

But that hadn’t happened. You’d been staring up at the stars with Sidon again, and suddenly, he turned to you, and said one word.

“Stay.”

“Here?”

He laughed. “Not on the dock. Stay in the Domain, with me. I know you don’t want to go back home to the farm. So stay.”

You stayed overnight, and overnight turned into a week, at the end of which you were on the dock again and he told you, “I have a gift for you, but I want to wait until tomorrow to give it to you. Meet me tomorrow night at sunset at the trail to the East Reservoir. You’d nodded.

By sundown the next day, you were engaged.

_

And now you were about to visit home for the first time in the intervening years. You, y/n, were going home to Kakariko, no longer a radish farmer set to inherit the farm. Now you were the Royal Consort, and a parent to three adorable little Zora.

It was just strange.

You could only hope your parents would want to see you… and their grandchildren. And your husband.

Link had told them you were alive when you disappeared all that time ago, but he didn’t reveal where you were, what position you occupied now.

So this was all going to be a very big surprise.

Dueling Peaks. You could see the forked road in the distance, and based only on your memories, could practically _hear_ the cuccoos clucking. You were getting close.

“Are you all right, my pearl?” Sidon asked you, noticing your grip on Nyx’s reins tighten.

“I’m fine. Do you want to hand me one of the pups?”

“I’m quite fine with keeping hold of them,” he reassured you.

“I’m sure you are. I just mean… so they know they’re mine.”

“They?”

“The Sheikah… and my parents.”

“I see. “ He looked down at the pups. “Well, my little droplets?”

Pearl turned to you and flexed her fingers, asking to be picked up. You bent as much as you could, and Sidon lifted her gently, and together, you got her settled in front of you on Nyx’s back. You goaded Nyx forward at a slightly faster clip, and though Sidon hadn’t expected the uptick in speed and struggled to match pace at first, he slipped Etora and Lotus up onto his hips and caught up in no time.

You stopped just outside the village. This was it.

They expected a prince. They knew his consort and children were coming with.

They didn’t know something lost was coming back, if only for a brief time.

You took a deep breath, resting one hand on Pearl’s head, and with the other, moved Nyx onward.

A small crowd was gathered out front of Impa’s house, the gathering center of the village, it seemed, waiting. Waiting for Sidon, and the pups, and you. Among them were your parents, who recognized your missing horse, and then the familiarity of your features, and you heard them gasp.

You dismounted, then took Pearl off the saddle into your arms, and approached your parents specifically.

“Hi Mom, Dad.” you said softly. You were immediately pulled into a tight hug.

“Careful!” you cried, “you’ll crush her!”

“Her?” Your mother asked.

“Her. Pearl. Your granddaughter. One of three grandchildren, actually.” You turned. “Sidon, can you come here, with the pups?”

He made his way over, and you took Etora off his hip. “This is Etora.”

“A girl?” your father asked.

“Yes. Sidon has Lotus, our son.”

“Aww, he looks just like his dad!” your mom cooed, reaching out to him, petting his caudal fin. You could only grin, and Sidon did the same. But then, he seemed to realize something, and snapped to attention.

“I would be remiss if I didn’t say what a pleasure it is to meet you two,” he told your parents, flashing them a winning smile (the one that had so charmed you from day one). “I’m Prince Sidon, blessed by her grace Hylia to be wed to y/n. I’m so glad to finally meet their family.”

Your mother smiled again. “The pleasure is ours, your highness.”

“Oh, there’s no need for that,” he chuckled.

“We thought you were dead for an entire week,” your dad said gruffly.

“Link told you guys I was fine!”

“...and _that you are_ is what’s important,” your mother stressed, laying a hand on your father’s shoulder. “Aren’t you just glad to see the child you raised all grown up and happy, dear?”

“I suppose I am,” he replied. “Though, I don’t know whose farm this will be in the end, then.”

“A community garden?” You supplied. “Or give it to Link; he adores radishes.”

“Hmm. I hadn’t considered that.”

You smiled, shifting Etora’s weight on your hip.

“I’ll put Nyx away,” your father continued, taking her reins and leading her off.

“It’s good to have you home,” your mother told you, rubbing your shoulder, “even if only for a little while.” She waited a beat. “But now you’ll have to tell us-- the whole village-- all about the last few years! And of course, let me really get to know my grandchildren….” She scooped Pearl up, already asking her about the tiny silver collar and bracelets she wore. “Oh, she has such pretty blue eyes. Where did she get these? They’re like the sky,” your mother commented to you.

You chuckled. “I’m not sure. Sidon and Lotus’s eyes are gold, and Etora’s are green.”

Your mother shrugged. “Well, they’re lovely regardless.”

The other villagers pressed in close, eager to ask you and Sidon about life in the Domain, to talk to you again about anything, and to get a closer look at the pups. Most of them had never seen an adult Zora, let alone Zora children.

It wasn’t home, not anymore. But it _was_ good to be back.

**Author's Note:**

> I may have more to add to this later; I haven't decided yet. But I hope this at least slaked some of your curiosity!


End file.
